


to frame a mockingbird

by Guzzle (misteryee)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor Does Not like not being able to help, Endgame Hankcon, M/M, Mentions of Violence, but hank's a good partner so it's fine, hopefully, you'll have to read and find out won't you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteryee/pseuds/Guzzle
Summary: Connor, RK800, detective. Intelligent, wiseass. Currently accused of snapping a woman’s neck and shooting her wife.





	to frame a mockingbird

Raymond, TD300. He had been the first to be found guilty. A male human had been found dead near the android’s residence, and after a little searching, the weapon- a bat- had been found in the android’s house. It had also been revealed that the two had recently gotten into a disagreement. So everything made sense, he’d obviously done it- except for the fact that he seemed to be in extreme distress after being told that the man was dead, and he knew none of the details of the murder. Lieutenant Anderson and his recently-freed android had been the ones assigned to the case, and though they both felt a sense of unease at accusing him, a ‘gut feeling’ wasn’t sufficient reason to let him go. They’d been told to bring him in, and he’d been found guilty and punished accordingly. 

 

But the crimes didn’t stop there. Of course, crimes were a common thing, especially in a police station- an establishment to deal with crime- but it was.. odd. Several similar murders, each one a few days after the other. They were far too easy. There was an obvious connection, a murder weapon out in the open, the main suspect was easy to find. And they all brought along that same sense of unease. 

 

None of them seemed right. Elizabeth, JP600, IT tech. Friends and family say she’s sweet, quiet. She was found guilty of stabbing a man’s chest. Naomi, NS800, works as a lawyer. Friends and family says she’s bold, virtuous. She was found guilty of burning a girl alive. Rhett, TM100, cashier. Friendly and warm. They were found guilty of choking a man. Winston, SR700, janitor. Mute, thoughtful. Found guilty of pushing a teacher down the stairs. Jo, NR300, nurse. Passionate, jokester. Found guilty of purposefully overdosing two patients. Connor, RK800, detective. Intelligent, wiseass. Currently accused of snapping a woman’s neck and shooting her wife. 

 

Hank hadn’t seen him since he’d been dragged off. It had seemed like some bad crime movie, almost- crucial pieces of evidence found at the same time. They’d been reviewing the camera feed, which revealed an RK800 to be guilty of the crime. It could have been some other RK800, sure, but the chances of that were decreased greatly as an officer came through on the radio, having apparently discovered that the gun used to kill one of the women was the same model of gun Connor used. 

 

Now, he was being held in a cell, waiting to be interrogated. Fuck, everything had happened so quickly. Reed had been more than happy to throw Connor into it, though he seemed pissed off that the android hadn’t put up any sort of a fight. He might have roughed him up more if Fowler hadn’t barked at him to not destroy him before they could talk to him. At least he was somewhat placated by the spinning red of Connor’s LED. 

 

Hank didn’t get to be the one to interrogate him. ‘Conflict of interests,’ or some bullshit. He knew it was true, he couldn’t be involved in the case against his partner, especially not when everyone knew there was some weird unspoken shit between the two of them, but fuck it, he didn’t have to agree easily. 

 

Connor hadn’t even protested. That was almost what pissed him off the most. Why wouldn’t he try to defend himself? Was he hiding something? Hank absolutely, one hundred fucking percent,  **refused** to believe Connor had actually done this. No fucking way. He was too..  _ good. _ Hank tried to imagine Connor- with his big, brown, doe eyes, and his puppy-like head tilt, and the way he trailed after Hank like a duckling- killing two people in cold blood, and it just didn’t compute. Especially so harshly. 

 

They’d recognized one of the women upon arriving to the scene. She was a waitress at a little place the two of them had enjoyed going to, but they’d stopped after finding out the establishment was largely anti-android. They’d never had anything against her personally, though, so there was no reason for Connor to kill her. Not that he would murder her, of course, even if they did have something against her.

 

He needed to talk to Connor. Hopefully, he could clear some of this up. The lieutenant already had a million theories racing through his head, and had already connected their current situation to the cases they’d been dealing with, but damn it, he didn’t know what was going on. It made no sense. Why didn’t the androids ever seem guilty, though everything pointed to them? Why was it only androids being found guilty? Had an android been killed in the cases so far? Hank ran through them all in his mind, and came up with ‘no’. No, it had only been androids supposedly killing humans so far. Was somebody framing them? What’s the fucking point of doing that? They could be trying to make some sort of a point, but what point was there to be made by doing this? He was sure Connor already had everything laid out in his head, and already knew who was doing it, and why they were doing it. He always seemed to know more than Hank, somehow, and he never held back on helpfully informing him of that. Asshole. An asshole who was now locked up.

 

He really wasn’t allowed to talk to him, but fuck it all, he needed to talk to his partner. He was being held within the station, at least, so it shouldn’t be too difficult as long as he could walk past Reed’s desk without smashing his face in for talking shit. The captain had already talked to him about something something, can’t be aggressive, something, if Connor’s found guilty, something, blah blah- Hank hadn’t really been listening. The only productive part of the conversation was that he’d at least managed to convince Jeffrey to put Ben Collins on the case, who was somebody he knew would make things right. Hank knew for damn certain Connor was innocent, and if he couldn’t prove that himself, Ben was his second choice. 

 

He found him in the corner of the cell. He was sitting cross-legged, eyes closed, and he would look quite peaceful if it weren’t for the glaring red on his temple. 

 

“Connor.” Hank hissed through his teeth, trying to be at least somewhat inconspicuous, though it was difficult to be both inconspicuous and an overweight bear of a man in brightly patterned shirts. 

 

It at least got the attention of the boy, who opened his eyes to find Hank. The glow of his LED calmed down briefly before intensifying again. “Hank.” He picked himself up, maintaining his grace even in situations like these. “What are you doing? You’re not supposed to be speaking to me.”

 

Hank gave him a look that clearly said ‘dumbass’, and grumbled, “What am I doing- hey, what are  _ you _ doing being accused of murder?” 

 

This asshole had the nerve to sigh.  **Sigh** , as though Hank was being annoying. Hank snapped at him, “What the fuck is going on, kid?” He was too old for this shit. He couldn’t handle his partner, especially  _ Connor _ , going to jail. 

 

Connor, at least, thankfully, knew Hank well enough to know he wasn’t angry like he was acting. Just.. tired, and scared. He approached the glass, his posture the same as always: as though he were giving a presentation to the president. “I don’t know, Hank.” He admitted, looking defeated to do so. He’d at least connected his case to the ones they’d found odd before, and found the same similarities. The murder weapon was conveniently found, it was somebody he’d had a disagreement with, the timing matched up for him to be able to do it. But he knew he didn’t do it. It only confirmed his suspicion that the previous ‘criminals’ weren’t so guilty after all. If he did manage to prove himself innocent, and find out who had actually killed the two women, he might end up saving six others from imprisonment.

 

But he’d spent his time in holding going over all the details, and hadn’t been able to come up with any theories. Actually, no. He’d come up with too many theories. 319, exactly. In 301 of them, they were being framed. In 67% of those, it was by one person, and the other 33% involved a group of people. It was simply too much to narrow down. He’d originally had 821 theories, though, so 319 was at the very least better than that. 319 theories wouldn’t help them, though. 

 

Hank doesn’t look to be in the mood to be told ‘I don’t know’ to, though, so he elaborates a bit more. “I have several ideas-” he finds it’s always better to downgrade the intensity of himself by saying ‘several’ instead of ‘hundreds’- “But unfortunately, I don’t have enough solid evidence to conclusively give you an answer. And I can’t search for evidence from inside here.” 

 

The lieutenant groaned, clearly frustrated with their situation. Great, so his partner is being accused of murder, and he can’t ask his partner for help with the case because guess what, his partner’s being accused of murder. It’s like losing your glasses. Can’t look for your glasses if you don’t have your glasses. Time to squint and pat the floor. 

 

“Alright, kid.” He sighs, running a hand down his face. “Alright. I’m gonna get you out of here, alright? You’ll be just fine.” Anybody else would have assumed Connor is fine, maybe a little frustrated based on the dark glow of his LED, but Hank could see he was in distress. It was obvious to him from how tense he looked, just from how Hank knew him and his fears.  He promised again, “You’ll be safe at home in no time, Con. Alright?” 

 

Hank raised an eyebrow at him and stared until Connor finally softened under his gaze, giving him a little nod. “Alright.”

 

“Great.” The man smiled at him in an attempt to be comforting, tooth gap showing as he pat the glass like he would do to Connor’s shoulder. “I’ll try to be there when you’re being interrogated. Don’t be a dumbass.” The android did have a tendency to be reckless when he was trying to de-escalate things. It aged Hank three years every time he acted as such. 

 

“I’ll see you soon enough, Connor.” Hank left the holding cells, able to hear Connor’s goodbye trailing after him. He was tempted to knock Reed’s coffee off his desk as he walked by, but he resisted. He couldn’t be sent home right now. He has work to do. 


End file.
